


tenderly

by Anonymous



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, first date au, ice rink date, ice skaring, wooseok confessing, yocat bros
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: weishin first date di ice rink. ciuman di dagu. ciuman di ujung bibir. telapak tangan yang berkeringat. tubuh yang bergetar.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: DANI'S ANONYMOUS FANFICS





	tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: imagine weishin being shy during their first date. the kiss wooseok accidentally lands on jinhyuk’s chin and the chaste kiss jinhyuk puts over the corner of wooseok’s lips. both are blushing head to toe. even their sweaty hands that intertwine make their hearts beat wildly.
> 
> this isn't an excuse i really am learning. i hope my indonesian writing isn't too awkward.

Wooseok merasa sangat tidak berguna ketika dia memasang sepatu skate yang baru saja disewanya. Jinhyuk, sebagai date yang manis dan perhatian, membantunya menyimpulkan tali sepatunya. Wooseok duduk di bangku yang ada di luar pagar ice rink, sementara Jinhyuk menunduk di depannya.

Jujur saja, Wooseok merasa tidak enak dan, sekali lagi, tidak berguna. Wajahnya terasa panas saat Jinhyuk memperlakukannya dengan baik tanpa sedikitpun terlihat ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya.

Ini salah Byungchan dan Sejin yang tidak mau memberikan saran ketika ditanya first date macam apa yang bisa membuatnya menarik di hadapan Jinhyuk. Sejin hanya melengos, sementara Byungchan menjawab, “Ya liat aja di internet sih.”

Wooseok pun membuka Youtube dan mencari dengan kata kunci ‘first date ideas’ dan, wow, semuanya memang terlihat sangat romantis. Bahkan Wooseok sampai membayangkan Jinhyuk dengan dirinya sendiri berada di posisi orang-orang yang sedang kencan di video-video itu. Sampai akhirnya Wooseok mendaratkan matanya di salah satu video dimana pengunggahnya menyarankan untuk melakukan kencan di ice rink. “Huhu. Mereka gandengan tangan. Hngg. Tangannya Jinhyuk. Mau pegang.”

Wooseok adalah yang pertama mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia yang gelagapan di depan Jinhyuk yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Dia yang berkata bahwa, “Aku ‘cinta’… ah, bukan, ‘sayang’… ah, enggak… aku ‘suka’ Jinhyuk…”

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan membalas dengan, “Aku juga suka kok sama Wooseok.” Wajahnya waktu itu merah.

Tapi mungkin Wooseok tidak sadar kalau waktu itu wajahnya juga merah.

Kencan pertama mereka berlangsung di minggu berikutnya. Wooseok yang meminta Jinhyuk melalui telepon. Tepat setelah dia menemukan ide laknat ‘ice rink date’ itu. Jinhyuk membalas, iya, dia mau. Dan Wooseok pun juga menawarkan untuk menjemputnya di rumah, tapi Jinhyuk tertawa. “Aku aja yang jemput kamu, sayang.”

‘Sayang’… ya ampun, ‘sayang’.

Dan begitulah bagaimana Wooseok berakhir di ice rink bersama Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk berdiri setelah berhasil menyimpulkan kedua tali sepatu skate Wooseok dengan rapi. Dia berdiri dengan tegap dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk diambil Wooseok.

Wooseok meraih tangannya dan berdiri dengan bantuan Jinhyuk, kakinya agak tidak seimbang, tapi dia berusaha. Jinhyuk tertawa dan menuntunnya ke arah ice rink.

“Jinhyuk bisa?” tanya Wooseok saat melihat Jinhyuk melangkah mundur dengan pisau sepatu skate yang seperti itu. Yah, seperti itu lah. Sulit dijelaskan dan sulit berjalan di atasnya.

“Enggak,” jawab Jinhyuk, mulai meluncur perlahan ke tengah ice rink, membawa Wooseok bersamanya.

Wooseok kaku. Dia takut. Dia tidak bisa. Dia cemberut.

“Jinhyuk bisa!” protesnya sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jinhyuk yang memeganginya agar tidak jatuh.

“Ih, beneran gak bisa,” Jinhyuk membela diri. “Ini aku baru pertama coba.”

Bibir bawah Wooseok maju. “Bohong.”

“Yaelah beneran.”

Dan detik berikutnya, Jinhyuk terjatuh. Pantatnya mendarat dengan sangat menyakitkan di atas es dan dia mengerang. Wooseok, untungnya, langsung dilepas oleh Jinhyuk, dan dia pun masih berdiri. Dia tertawa melihat Jinhyuk.

“Jahat banget ya, awas,” Jinhyuk mengancam sambil mencoba berdiri. “Tolongin kek.”

“Nanti aku jatuh,” Wooseok merengek.

Jinhyuk langsung meraih tangannya dan menariknya. Wooseok sedikit menjerit ketika dia terpeleset dan terjatuh di atas Jinhyuk yang menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jinhyuk tertawa dan itu menyebalkan.

“Kalau kamu gamau bantuin, ya udah, jatuh sekalian aja.”

“Jinhyuk jahat! Trus ini kita berdirinya gimana?”

Wajah Wooseok yang memerah dan matanya yang berair membuat Jinhyuk tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambutnya yang lembut. Dia menarik Wooseok mendekat, meletakkan kepala Wooseok di atas dadanya, memeluknya.

“Kalau gabisa berdiri, kita di sini aja sampai beku.”

Dan suara Wooseok yang lirih memanggil namanya malu, terbungkam oleh lapisan jaket yang menutupi dadanya, menghilang di antara wangi Jinhyuk.

—

Tangan Jinhyuk hangat. Itu yang ada di pikiran Wooseok. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ice rink, tapi Jinhyuk hangat.

Jinhyuk malu-malu menggandeng tangan Wooseok setelah mereka mengembalikan sepatu skate yang mereka sewa. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Wooseok ketika jari-jemari mereka berkaitan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hanya bisa mendengarkan suara detak jantung masing-masing yang menderu, mengesampingkan segala suara yang ada di luar tubuh mereka.

Kencan pertama yang gagal tapi berkesan. Kencan pertama yang membuat Wooseok ingin mengulang kegagalan-kegagalan yang mereka alami di ice rink tadi. Kencan pertama yang membuat Wooseok membayangkan skenario-skenario kencan lain yang bisa mereka lakukan di masa depan. Kencan pertama yang membuat Wooseok ingin bersama Jinhyuk terus-menerus.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Wooseok, detak-detak yang iramanya kacau sudah menenang, tetapi mulai kembali ketika Wooseok menyadari dia harus berkata sesuatu sebagai pengiring perpisahan (di depan rumah) yang mungkin bisa membuat Jinhyuk tetap bertahan dengannya dan mau melakukan skenario kencan lain bersamanya.

Tapi lidah Wooseok kaku, meskipun tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jinhyuk, seakan memintanya untuk tetap berdiri di depannya, memintanya untuk menunggu, memberitahunya bahwa dia belum selesai, bahwa kencan ini belum berakhir sepenuhnya.

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok memulai. “Lagi.”

Dan Jinhyuk tertawa mendengar kalimat yang tidak sempurna itu, tetapi situasinya sangat sempurna. Wooseok malu dan hampir mundur, tetapi Jinhyuk menjawab,

“Iya, lagi, ya, Wooseok.”

Mungkin Wooseok terlalu bahagia sampai dia tidak sadar ketika dia berjinjit dan memajukan wajahnya, mencoba mencium Jinhyuk. Sayangnya, ciuman itu mendarat di dagu Jinhyuk.

Di detik pertama, Wooseok tidak cukup menyadari apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Di detik berikutnya, matanya membelalak. Dia bodoh.

Dia langsung mundur dan mencoba menarik tangannya dari tangan Jinhyuk, tetapi Jinhyuk menahannya.

Wajah Wooseok pasti sangat merah sekarang. Matanya tidak fokus, wajahnya panas, tangannya berkeringat. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Jinhyuk sedang dalam keadaan yang sama.

Jinhyuk mulai tenang ketika dia meraih dagu Wooseok dan mendekat. Membuat kepala Wooseok mendongak. Wajah Wooseok sangat lucu, manis, indah. Jinhyuk selalu memperhatikannya.

Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wooseok. Perlahan. Seiring dengan jarak yang tereliminasi, detak jantung mereka kembali bergemuruh dan mengisi telinga mereka.

Ciuman itu mendarat di ujung bibir Wooseok yang lembut, kenyal dan manis. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Meskipun hanya ujung dengan ujung, terapi rasanya seperti ledakan.

Wooseok merasakan tulangnya yang mulai mencoba menghilang satu per satu dan mengubahnya menjadi jelly yang lembek, tetapi Jinhyuk mengakhiri ciuman itu dan menyadarkannya kembali dari perasaan yang membuatnya ingin menangis bahagia itu.

Jinhyuk melepas tangannya. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang terlihat bergetar dengan jelas itu untuk melambai.

“Besok lagi ya, Wooseok,” dia berkata sebelum memutar badan dan berlari menjauh dari rumah Wooseok.

Sementara itu, lutut Wooseok melemas. Dia berjongkok di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah merahnya. Dia ingin menangis. Dia terlalu bahagia.

Dia menangis.

“Lo kenapa, kak?” terdengar suara Yohan dari belik punggungnya. “Astaga itu tadi siapa? Kalian habis ngapain? Ya ampun. Kalian cipokan ya? MAAAA!!!!”


End file.
